


5 times Max kissed the wrong person (+ the 1 time where he found his Soulmate)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The little grey square on his wrist taunted Max at every opportunity, and Max just wanted it to be a splash of colour instead, showing the world he had someone whose Soul was bound to his, someone who could love him unconditionally.But the square stayed grey, no matter who he kissed. And Max had eventually stopped hoping.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kevin Magnussen/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton, Valtteri Bottas/Max Verstappen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254





	5 times Max kissed the wrong person (+ the 1 time where he found his Soulmate)

**Author's Note:**

> I really freaking enjoyed writing this! I struggled a bit writing longer fics for a while now, and while this is long it also get like drabbles and that seemed to work???
> 
> I do love a good Soulmate AU and god Max is just so perfect for them!
> 
> Enjoy!

Your Soulmate was the one person you were supposed to be with, the one person who could truly love you. And all you had to do to find out if someone was your One, was to kiss them. 

It sounded so simple, but it really wasn't. 

Especially not when your name is Max Verstappen and you’re a famous Formula 1 driver.

It wasn't like Max could use one of those Soulmate searching sites, or go up to a random fan and kiss them. Red Bull had made that very clear. Besides, people were bound to fake it when it came to their idols, Max would never be sure how honest someone was.

So all Max could do was sneak kisses in dark night clubs and occasionally make out with another driver who, like him, had limited opportunities to find his Soulmate. 

The little grey square on his wrist taunted Max at every opportunity, and Max just wanted it to be a splash of colour instead, showing the world he had someone whose Soul was bound to his, someone who could love him unconditionally.

But the square stayed grey, no matter who he kissed. And Max had eventually stopped hoping.

~~~~~~~

The first person he had kissed, in hopes of being Soulmates, had been Carlos. 

They were both still so young, and Max wanted it to be true. He had seen Carlos looking at him too, at first to gauge his personality when it came to being on track, but the square on Carlos's wrist was grey too and it was clear the Spaniard was as wanting as he was. 

It had been Carlos to initiate it all. The Spaniard had come into Max's driver's room after one of Max's first races, nervous and carding his fingers through his messy hair as he sat down next to the Dutchman. Max, who had been looking at his phone, lifted his head to offer Carlos a soft smile.

"Hey, well done out there." He said, before looking back at his phone. Carlos had only hummed in answer, nervously biting his lip as he took Max's hand, turning it over to show the grey square on the Dutchman's skin.

“Carlos..?” Max muttered softly, eyes wide. Carlos sighed.

“I need to be sure.” he whispered. “You might be it.” he added, tan cheeks flushed. Max swallowed thickly. He had never been kissed before, he didn’t know the thrill of kissing someone and then checking your wrist in hopes of a swirl of colour.

“O-okay.” he muttered, squaring his shoulder as if he was bracing himself for battle. Carlos took a deep breath, moving closer to Max. They were both clumsy as they leaned in, noses bumping together rather painfully until Carlos gently tilted Max’s head to the side to bring their lips together. Carlos’s lips were soft against Max’s, but the Dutchman didn’t dare move, wasn’t sure what to do altogether.

“Ssh, it’s okay.” Carlos whispered against his mouth, arm curling around Max’s back to pull him in closer, kissing him more firmly. Max let himself relax, daring to kiss back now.

Kissing Carlos was nice, Max wouldn’t be against having to kiss Carlos for the rest of his life.

When they parted, Max kept his eyes closed and hugged Carlos tightly, not daring to look at his wrist yet. He heard Carlos shift, and then sigh sadly.

“I’m sorry Max.” he whispered, and Max slowly lifted his head, looking at his own wrist and finding a grey square staring back at him.

“It’s okay.” Max answered, even though his voice was hoarse. Carlos still held him, but of them mourning something which had not been there in the first place.

“Someday.” Carlos promised him, “We will both have someone.” 

Max wasn’t sure he believed him.

~~~~~~~~~~

The second driver Max kissed was Kevin. Max had always been a bit intrigued by the Dane, who was both grumpy and sweet at the same time. Max could see himself spending the rest of his life with him. He had mentioned it to Daniel one night, and the Australian had simply shrugged.

“There is only one way to find out.” Daniel had told him “Kiss him.” Max had sighed, shrugging up a shoulder.

“Oh shut up.” he had mumbled in answer. Dan had always been a bit odd when it came to Soulmates. Max knew the square on Dan’s wrist was grey, but the Australian did not seem bothered by it too much. Max had seen him kiss a few people, Jev, Marcus, Sebastian and some strangers during Red Bull’s parties, but he had otherwise not seen very affected by the whole Soulmate business. 

It frustrated Max to no end.

“I might kiss him tonight.” he told Daniel grumpily, meanwhile brushing his finger through his hair as he looked in the mirror. They were going out that night, and Max would be damned if he wouldn’t prove Dan wrong. Daniel sighed, getting up from where he had been sprawled over Max’s bed.

“You do that.” he said. He sounded angry, and Max was confused.

“Whatever.” he grumbled, before following Dan in direction of the club.

Max was pretty sure it was Daniel’s doing that he ended up dancing with Kevin, the Dane seeming a bit curious as he let Max close. Kevin’s blue eyes were almost intoxicating, and the beer Max had drunken all night long had made him more courageous. His arm had slipped around Kevin’s waist on his own accord, pulling the smaller man closer as the loud music made Max’s heart beat uncontrollably. The top of Kevin’s shirt was unbuttoned and Max could see the top of the Angel tattoo peeking out from the fabric. Max reached for Kevin’s wrist at the same moment Kevin reached for Max’s. They stared at the grey squares on their skin and then back up at each other.

“Can I kiss you?” Kevin yelled over the loud music. Max could only nod, fingers curling in the back of Kevin’s shirt. Their lips collided in a messy kiss, more teeth than anything else. Kevin’s hands were in Max’s hair and Max was glad the loud music hid the soft moan he let out. As they parted, Max wanted to look down on his wrist, but Kevin stopped him, shaking his head.

“Tonight we can be anything we want.” Kevin told him, and there was pain in his eyes. Kevin took off one of the two leather cuffs he was wearing, the one of his unmarked wrist, and placed in over the square on Max’s wrist. Max nodded, letting Kevin hold him close again. Their lips found their way back together and Max happily deepened the kiss. 

Kevin was right, it didn’t matter if they were Soulmates or not. Tonight, they could pretend to be, and that was enough.

Max woke up late the next morning, in bed next to Kevin. They stared at each other for a moment, and then reached for the cuffs on their wrists.

The squares were grey.

Max stopped believing in Soulmates.

~~~~~~

Valtteri kissed him during a game of Spin the Bottle. 

It was a dangerous game, kissing people on a dare while knowing your Soulmate could be amongst them. It was why Max often refused to join on these game nights, but Daniel had convinced him to join this time around. 

Max really couldn’t say no to Daniel.

It was crowded in Lewis’s hotel room that night, almost the whole grid present. Max felt uncomfortable and stayed close to Daniel, especially when Lewis proposed to play the game. Daniel didn’t seem too bothered and spun the bottle first, kissing Pierre as if the consequences couldn’t change his whole life. Daniel didn’t even bother to check his wrist as he sat back down, but Max could see a flash of grey on his skin. 

There were more kisses but no coloured Marks, and Max felt himself slowly relax a bit more.

Until Valtteri, after kissing Lewis, spun the bottle again. 

Max felt his heart sink as it landed on him. 

Daniel must have heard his sharp exhale, and took ahold of his shoulder.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” he soothed, glancing at Valtteri, who hadn’t moved from his spot yet. 

All the drivers had fallen silent now, waiting for Max to speak up. The Dutchman hated all the eyes on him, hated the pity, and got up. He walked over to Valtteri with determined, long strides. The Finn had gotten up too, glancing over his shoulder at the others before stopping Max as the Dutchman leaned in.

“Max, we don’t-” he started. Max huffed impatiently.

“I want to.” he snapped, before pulling Valtteri into a bruising kiss. Valtteri’s lips tasted like alcohol, and it was clear he was holding back, but Max didn’t care and only kissed more harshly. 

He could almost taste blood as he stumbled away, breathing ragged and eyes wide. Valtteri lifted his hand to his face to wipe his mouth and Max let out a shrill sound as he saw colours swirling over Valtteri’s wrist, 

But when he looked down, the square on his own wrist was still grey.

“Val…” Lewis spoke up, scrambling to his feet suddenly and thrusting his arm in Valtteri’s direction. There was a burst of colour on Lewis’s skin too, resembling the one on Valtteri’s wrist, and Max felt sick to his stomach.

For a moment, he had thought this all to be over. He had thought he had found his Soulmate. But it had been a lie once again. 

“Max, wait!” Daniel called out in concern as Max bolted for the door. Max couldn’t answer, couldn’t even _breathe_ as he stumbled down the long hallways. Two strong arms caught him, pulling him into a warm chest, and Max cried into the crook of Daniel’s shoulder, not caring that they were in the middle of the hotel by now.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have forced you to come with me,” Daniel told him softly, hugging the sobbing younger man close.

“I want to find them so badly.” Max cried. Daniel shushed him, pressing his face against the top of Max’s head.

“I know darling, I know.” 

~~~~~~~~

Max and Lando were close from the first day the young Brit popped up in the Paddock. He was cheery and kind, and Max felt at ease with him.

Was this how you were supposed to feel around your Soulmate? 

Lando seemed as eager for a Soulmate as Max, and also as terrified. They didn’t dare talk about it when it was just the two of them and instead focussed on teasing each other and playing video games. It was better that way.

But Max _had_ to know if Lando and him were meant to be.

He wasn’t sure how to ask Lando if he felt some sort of connection as well, and definitely didn’t just want to come up to Lando and kiss him. Lando deserved more than that. 

In the end, it was Lando who had finally started about the grey square on his wrist.

“Do you ever think you’ve found the one?” Lando asked him after a long night of playing FIFA. Max sighed, flopping down on the floor next to the young Brit and shrugging up a shoulder.

“It never turned out to be right.” he sighed. Lando hummed. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone.” he murmured. Max turned to face him. There was a hopeful look in Lando’s eyes, one that Max recognized.

He had once been so hopeful too.

“I can kiss you.” Max told him. ‘But don’t get your hopes up.” he added warningly. Lando’s lips parted, eyes wide as he nodded at the older driver. Max huffed when Lando crawled over him, sitting down on his lap.

Max wondered if this was the way Lando had envisioned finding his Soulmate would go.

He settled his hands on Lando’s hips, drawing soothing circles on his side. Lando’s fingers were shaking as he placed them on Max’s cheeks, and Max gave him a supportive smile.

“It’s okay.” he whispered, even though he felt as nervous as the young Brit. Lando nodded, let out a deep breath, and then lightly brushed his lips over Max’s. Max kept the kiss soft, letting Lando take charge as the Brit slowly moved his lips in a tender kiss. 

“I want it to be you.” Lando whispered against Max’s lips. Max pulled away from Lando’s lips, but let Lando hug close to him.

“It will be okay. Even if we’re not meant to be. You’ll find someone.” he promised Lando softly. Lando sniffled.

“I can’t look.” he whispered. Max pressed a kiss to Lando’s temple.

“I will.” he said, shifting to bring his wrist up. 

Even though he saw that grey square time and time again, it still hurt.

“And?” Lando asked in a small voice.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Max sighed. Lando stayed quiet, sinking into Max’s embrace, seeming defeated.

Max cursed fate for being so cruel, not only to him, but also to Lando, who deserved the world.

~~~~~~~~

Sometimes, Max hated Charles Leclerc. Charles was stubborn and quick, determined and competitive. Max and Charles were simply too similar to get along most of the time, even though they both also got sick of fighting. It was a vicious circle, them fighting on track, somewhat making up off track and then fighting again once they put those helmets on.

But it was also those similarities in personality that brought them closer together.

Even with the fighting, even with the glares and snapped remarks they shared, there was still a possibility that they were Soulmates. Max didn’t want Charles as his Soulmate, but he knew they’d would manage just fine if they had to. Soulmates always got along eventually. 

Max and Charles came to a mutual agreement they had to at least test their connection. Charles had refused to simply peck Max’s lips in between practices, claiming he wanted to be wooed before bound together by fate. And so a reluctant Max had taken Charles on a date.

It was more than a little awkward, sitting together in a tiny restaurant at an even tinier table. Charles seemed nervous, fiddling with the cufflink of his shirt, and had downed his glass of wine in one go. 

“What do we do when our Marks change?” he asked Max hoarsely. Max sighed, poking at his salad.

“Celebrate?” he answered. Charles glared.

“As if you want it to be me.” he snapped. Max placed his fork down, looking Charles straight in the eye.

“I want to know who my Soulmate is. And I will love them, even if it’s you.” he whispered. Charles’s lips parted, the Monégasque seeming shocked. 

“But-” he tried to argue. Max shook his head.

“If our Marks change, then we are meant to be together. I cannot hate my Soulmate, it will break me.” he whispered. Charles sighed, taking the napkin off his lap and placing it on the table as he waved a waiter over.

“We’d like to pay, we have to go.” he said, his eyes locked on Max’s. Max felt his heart leap in his chest. 

They ended up kissing next to Max’s car, Max crowding Charles against the passenger and bringing their lips together. He had expected the kiss to be rough, for Charles to fight him, but Charles was tender, patient even as he moved their lips together. 

“I’m sorry, about everything.” Charles whispered as Max rested his forehead against his shoulder. 

“I don’t want you to hate me if we are Soulmates.” Max answered.

“I don’t hate you.” Charles said, kissing Max’s forehead. They looked at each other for a long moment and then brought their wrists up.

The Marks were still grey.

Max bit down on his bottom lip to keep it from trembling as he stared at his own skin. He had been so sure for just a brief moment, and then it had all gone to shit again.

“I’m sorry.” Charles sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugged Max tightly. 

Max didn’t feel anything anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel found Max two days later, hidden away in his apartment with his phone turned off to block out the world. Dan hadn’t been able to contact Max, and had decided to visit to make sure he was okay.

Max really wasn’t okay.

“You should leave.” Max had gasped out from his place on the sofa, where he was hidden on a blanket. He had clearly not expected Daniel to use his spare key to enter the apartment and seemed embarrassed Dan found him in such a state.

“Maxy…” Daniel sighed as he spotted the tear tracks on Max’s cheeks. Max shook his head and averted his eyes. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he said. Dan hummed.

“Can I hug you though?” he asked with a small smile. Max hesitated, but then nodded, slotting himself against Daniel’s side as the Aussie sat down. Daniel hugged him tightly, and Max felt safe in his arms.

“I can’t take this anymore, it’s tearing me apart.” Max cried. He didn’t like to cry in the company of others, but he trusted Daniel enough to know he wouldn’t be made fun off. 

“Can’t take what?” Daniel asked softly, stroking Max’s hair.

“T-this Soulmate business! I can’t just go around kissing everyone and getting disappointed time and time again.” Max choked out. Daniel sighed.

“I know it’s hard.” he soothed. Max shook his head.

“No! You don’t even seem to care! You kiss everyone and don’t even bother to look at you wrist, you don’t even want a Soulmate!” he snapped. Daniel flinched and let go of Max abruptly.

“You think I don’t care? You think it doesn’t fucking break my heart to have that grey square on my wrist?” he snarled. Max cowered into himself, surprised by Dan’s outburst.

“Why don’t you even look at your wrist?” he whispered, still not understanding. Daniel let out a broken sound, resting his head in his hands.

“Because I don’t want to see. There is only one person in this whole world who I would want as my Soulmate, and I haven’t kissed him. If my Mark would have changed after any of those other kisses, it would have killed me.” Daniel’s voice was no louder than a whisper now. Max swallowed thickly.

“Who is it?” he whispered. Daniel looked up at him, a sad smile on his face.

“Oh Maxy…” he sighed, shaking his head and getting up, walking to the door. Max went after him, grabbing his wrist and turning him around again.

“Kiss me.” he whispered. Daniel shook his head.

“Max… please…” he said shakily.

“Is it me?” Max asked desperately. 

Daniel nodded once, admitting defeat.

“Then kiss me.” Max said again, fingers digging into Dan’s wrist so tightly it must have hurt.

“I can’t. What if you aren’t mine?” Daniel murmured, but his eyes were already on Max’s lips. 

“I won’t care.” Max whispered. “That grey square can go fuck itself.” he had never been more sure about anything in his life. Daniel was perfect, whether he really was his Soulmate or not. 

Daniel breathed out a soft laugh, hand cupping Max’s cheek.

“Promise?” he muttered as their noses brushed.

“Promise.” Max answered just before their lips collided.

Kissing Daniel was unlike anything Max had ever felt before. His whole body felt hot and cold at the same time, the hair on his arms standing up and his heart fluttering in his chest. 

He felt at home.

Daniel must have felt it too, because the Aussie shuddered and brought him closer, deepening the kiss as he smiled against Max’s lips. 

“It’s you.” Max gasped, even without looking at his wrist. He placed his hands on Daniel’s cheeks and felt tears on the soft skin. Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s really you.” he choked out, taking Max’s hand in his and turning it over, tears flowing even more freely when he saw the swirl of colour on the Dutchman’s skin. He let out a laugh mixed with a cry, lifting Max up and twirling him around. Max couldn’t stop laughing, smiling like an idiot as he held Daniel close.

“I love you.” Max whispered over and over again, the two not parting more than a few centimetres. Daniel sighed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“I love you too, _Soulmate_ ” Dan gasped, brown eyes sparkling

Max couldn’t wait to hear those words coming from Daniel’s lips for the rest of their lives together.

The square on his wrist had filled with colour, and his heart had filled with love.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one! Which pairing was your favourite?  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
